theadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Ròs Ceana
Background Pleasure to meet you, my name is Ròs Ceana (pronounced Rose Kenna), or at least that’s the name I was born with, although I often introduce myself as Deirdre Hargrove, Fiona Bran, or Ada Kieran. If I do introduce myself as Ròs consider yourself lucky, it means I have no intentions of ripping you off, don’t assume it means I like you, it might just mean you have nothing I want. You may be wondering why I would introduce myself as Ròs at all, it would be easier after all to not give my identity away to anyone; simple, I like my name. Much like the flower I am beautiful to look at, but keep your hands off me or I am liable to draw blood. I was born in my family home in a small town in the north, my mother was an elf and my father was human. I was the second born of 4 children although our parents were adventurers so they left us to be raised by my elven grandfather. My parents joined an adventuring party not too long after my baby sister was born. We never heard from them again, they were presumed dead. I was born with an interesting birthmark in the shape of a raven’s claw on the side of my face, near my eye, I wear my long red hair over it because it’s best if I don’t have such a unique characteristic out in the open, lest I make it easy for someone to identify me, I also tend to ware my hair over my ears so I can pass as human. When I was five years old my grandfather told me the story of a beautiful young half-elf girl who became a religious hero. In my childish imagination I managed to convince myself that I was the reincarnation of this hero, the funny thing was I was actually able to convince other people that I really was the reincarnation of this girl. It was at this age that I learned I had a gift for manipulating others, and making them believe anything I said, within reason. When I tuned 6 my Grandfather moved us to a small primarily human city to the west. I was studious as a child learning as much as could about different skills and professions, since there was little else to do in the small hamlet. When I was 12 I learned I also had a special gift for acting. When I was 15 my grandfather died when he fell off the roof of our home and broke his neck. My elder sister took over the job or raising my two younger siblings but I used the opportunity to get out of town and see what the world had to offer. I got by for two years using my charm to essentially live of the kindness of others. When I was 17 I managed to convince a cobbler to take me on as his apprentice. He was a smart man, but his no-it-all attitude had a way of rubbing people the wrong way. I stayed studying under him for a year until I felt I had learned all I could from him. As a young woman I met a noble girl several years younger than myself, we became fast friends, and she took me on as her private shoemaker, I used my friendship with her and my charms to get top dollar for my designs, she actually made me quite wealthy, I even managed to branch out into fashion after I learned some sewing skills, unfortunately her spendthrift ways caused her parents to cut her off, and I was out of work again. Having been a bit extravagant myself I was left in need of money. I fell in with some criminals and ended up agreeing to helping with a jewel heist, unfortunately the others in the heist abandoned me and I was arrested. I managed to use my charm and my wits to convince the guard to let me go under the condition that I become an informant for them. Unfortunately the criminals I was working with had someone inside the guard who informed them of the deal I made. I barely made it out of there with my life; I ended up with a price on my head. That’s when I started growing my hair long, and hiding my ears and birthmark, luckily I was going by the name Celia at the time, I just need to make sure I never use that name again. I have had a couple romantic relationships, but neither ended well, it was probably for the better. I recently learned to be more careful with my gifts of deception when I was masquerading as a priest for a religion I made up, and got chased out of town by people who didn’t agree with what I had to preach. And that leaves where I am today; I have been thinking I might follow in my parent’s footsteps lately. By the way, don’t assume that I’m evil because of the way I get things done. I admit I might not be a very good person either, and I may be a little greedy, but I do have a set of personal Morals I abide by. I never take from the needy, and I never ruin anyone’s life unless I really think they deserve it. I do try and stay clean and organized; it always helps in my profession. I try to be friendly, and act kindly to anyone unless they give me reason not to. I also try and stay patient with people and I try to be punctual. In case you couldn’t tell I’m a charlatan.